unlike them
by Allison argent fan
Summary: the humans were kicked out the pack now the humans are going to have some fun
1. Chapter 1

stiles p.o.v

those mutts we might not have supernatural powers like them but hello allison has weapons and her dark magic, lyida is a banshee, and i know more things than they do well sort of but that's not my point the is the wolves kick us out the pack for our "protection" and now lydia is still shocked allison is having a bitch fit and i'm here fuming about all this. luckily we said not a word other wise there would be trouble. "well i told my dad and he said nothing except "they have a point" what the hell" allison said pacing the room she was taking it real hard since the fact scott agreed and also kicked us out the pack bastard we all were at my house having fits about this my dad was working late so we were good "you know what i'm calling him i don't if my dad approves" allison was calling someone "hey yeah it's me,yes i'm ok listen we on summer vacation tomorrow so i was wondering if me and some friends could come over" allison and hung up "who was that" i asked "my brothers byron, and zack" she said she had brothers "pack your bags were going to Spain" she said and left

...

that morning we left to go to Spain to see allison's brothers i left my dad a note so did lydia the flight was two hours by the time we land it is burning hot in there " so how do they look" lydia asked "zack is the eldest so is byron i'm the baby" she explained we finally found a sign that said argent allison ran up and hugged the two boys "hey listen sis been a while" the boy with wild hair dyed blue "yeah, heard about the pack thing stone cold bummer" the boy with shades on said "giant bummer bros,oh this stiles and that's lydia" she introduced "this is zack"allison gestured to the boy wit the shades "that's byron" the blue hair boy waved we left the airport and went to their beach house it was huge "welcome to our conda la home" zack said we got to our guest bedroom and chilled on the beach wonder what the wolves are doing as i went into my facebook account

* * *

erica's p.o.v

i miss batman why did have to kick them out the pack scott is hardly talking at all aiden is not even acting like he's alive issac is worried for aiden and derek is being a pain in the ass i'm on facebook danny is in flordia explains why ethan can't even pull his own body i scroll down and found batman's profile with a new video "hey guys come look at this" i beacon them over they crowd around the laptop and i click

stiles recording everything the video started with allison and lydia naked and swimming in the ocean it switched with stiles lydia and some guy with blue hair scaring some dude with light brown hair then it switched to allison dancing on some random guy while he's humping her then kissed her on the lips shoving his hands down her booty shorts the video ended with lydia stiles and allison throwing pillows at each other

there were 34 likes 2 dislike

**danny: careful allison remember scott but points with the naked thing and guy**

**john: careful son those girl surrounded by you boys **

**chris: tell your brothers to watch out for you allison**

**melissa: dose scott know about that,girls watch out for those boys, stiles protect the girls**

we all stared at the screen scott was the first to talk "my bitch is grinding up on other men,and showed her self naked" scott fumed "A,she is somewhere with her brothers i didn't know she had brothers B,where are they" derek said " in spain that's where his location is" i said aloud from the screen "who are those boys" ethan asked


	2. Chapter 2

allison's p.o.v

I've been thinking about scott for 3 days wondering if he saw that video he's got to be clawing his damn arms right now maybe even horny damn. "yo al, come downstairs we having seafood for breakfast" byron yelled "yeah,give me a sec" and logged into my video chat saw scott's profile he might be asleep it might 1:30 in the morning in beacon hills,but he called "alli. hey where are you" he asked "in spain with my brothers,what time is it there" i asked "1:30 pm" he replied "god i miss you,who was that guy you were twerking on" he asked "uh, i-I'm l-losing sig-nal w-with you bye!' i faked and logged out "who was the dude" zack was standing at my door crossed arms " just a friend" i said

...

me,stiles, lydia along with my brothers were flying to london "why do feel like were about to go through hell" stiles said as we entered our hotel room "uh-hu maybe an old friend is here" i joked we all decided to go see London so beautiful we wanted go get some treats "uh,excuse me do know where a cafe' is" i asked a boy he turned around and was surprised to see jackson "down ther- allison" he said happy? " stiles, lydia nice to see you guys" he said "stuff died down back home" he asked "yeah,say can help out on something" i said getting an idea

* * *

derek's p.o.v

these teens are driving me nuts saying and begging to bring their friends or mates back scott was just talking to allison 3 hours ago "guys it's lydia" aiden said getting a video chat we crowed around and found lydia,allison,stiles,and those boys "hey guys " stiles said smiling i didn't like that smile "where are you it looks dark" erica asked "london and we have a special guest with us" lydia said smirking as allison waved some one "hello bitches" jackson said we all screamed and aiden growled "who is that" aiden hissed "my ex-boyfriend jackson and hope you don't mind" she said as she grabbed both sides of his face and smashed her lips on his they all looked shocked allison covered the camera and shouted about taking it in lydia's room when saw them stiles was gone vomiting those boys were covering allison's eyes the boy with blue hair logged off

"what the hell" aiden growled


	3. Chapter 3

allison's p.o.v

we got to L.A it was nice when we got to sam's house i knocked on the door i looked back lydia was biting her bottom lip, zack was shaking his left leg, stiles was holding his breath,and byron was staring at the door suddenly the door flew open to show a girl with blonde hair "hi" she said "uh,hello is sam argent here" i asked as i heard the others snicker "oh,you ,mean sam artic" she said bouncing that's when the others laughed "pipe, who is-" she stopped and screamed running and hugging me "oh my god sam you have gotten so much taller last time we saw each other" i said she let go and said " you too last we saw each other we got thrown in ju-" i stopped covering her mouth "don't talk about" she let me and the others in i saw a kid with dark curly hair and a grown man "allison this is zoey,duece,and mike" she showed me who was who "oh, this is stiles,lydia, of course you know byron and zack" i told her we put our bags in our room "so allison when was the last time you saw sam" goomer asked "uh, ok i saw her last time when we were in juvive" zack chocked on his drink stiles fell out his seat lydia covered her mouth and byron stared shock "yes i was in juvive with sam" i admitted satnding up crossed arm "what for" stiles asked trying get back in his seat " i shoved ice into the store man's pants" i said " then sam slapped him officer saw everthing in jail" i said plopping in my seat "ok time for bed" sam said running into her bed room dice and goomer left and the boys went to bed we got a video chat from danny " sup danny" we said "not much flordia is amazing" he said relaxing on his bed we got another video chat from issac "hey guys" issac greeted with the pack behind him "you guys will never believe this,allison goy thrown in" i cut him off "shut up stiles" i said rubbing my hands on his face "juvive!" he finished and i gave up the others had the same reaction erica was laughing, danny was pacing saying oh my god,derek was biting his hand while scott was chanting no fucking way "good girl argent got thrown in big bad juvive" erica said "i'm going to kill you stiles " i pounced on him fighting him while lydia logged of

**so i had fun making this it was for wolves in l.a but it came into this so yeah love you**


	4. Chapter 4

summer break was over and the humans were back in beacon hills but a bit different the wolves were standing outside of the high school "do think the others are still mad" erica asked "well lydia is she just made out with jackson in front of us" issac said "do you have to remind me" aiden asked smiling like a maniac "actually they had se-" boyd tried to say but stopped with his mouth hanging open "dude what" scott asked

**so the wolves were so mad yet crazy knowing the humans were having the time of their lives scott was horny erica was pissed but laughing at the same time aiden was horny and pissed and ethan was lonely and now everyone is going into their senior year**

the wolves turned and saw the human danny was normal he ran and hugged ethaan but the others were so different stiles were a brown leather jacket with a black shirt white pants and red converse lydia was wearing a short black skirt a white shirt with a black jacket and cheetah print 6" heels and allison was so different her light brown hair was now black with a red streak coming from the right side of her bangs to the bottom middle she had on a plain white shirt and short black skirt shoter than lydia's and black 7" heels with a black and pink swirled headphones "holy" aiden said "hey scotty hoped you missed" allison purred with her red lipstick shining on her lips and strutted away "hey aiden hoped you didn't mind the makeout" lydia mocked winking at him "hey catwoman had a good summer" stiles asked following the girls "i'm gonna fuck her badly" scott said through clenched teeth staring at allison's ass "shut up" aiden said as the boys and erica walked away "this is going to be a long day" boyd said with issac and ethan nodding


	5. Chapter 5

the school day seemed to drag finally it time to leave and allison was flirting with blake the 3rd cutest boy in school "so i'm having a party tonight wanna come you can bring stiles and lydia" blake said winking and walking to his white charger "so you and blake" a voice said behind her she quickly turned around to scott smiling like a crazy killer "huh?oh no he just invited me to a party is all don't get jealous hon" allison said putting on her head phones and walked away scott's left eye was slightly twitching he took a deep breath and walked to motorbike driving home

* * *

stiles was walking to his new red mustang giving the girls a ride till erica walked in front him "listen here i don't know what mind games you and the girls are playing but stop it cause scott is horny aiden is about to kill someone and i gonna punch you in the face again so quit or else" erica said smiling as if she won a battle "or else what catwoman you don't scare me anymore i know you don't wanna hurt me babe by the way tell scott he better claim allison mating season is coming soon" stiles said walking off leaving a fuming erica in the hallway

**super short i know but running out of ideas maybe even writers block idk R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

the party was crazy you had teens running around naked and having sex in private rooms some of them were sneaking liquor into the punch while others were jumping into the pool allison was wearing a white and red cherry shirt that showed her shoulders and fish net cloves attached to the shirt a black and pink skirt and black high heels with a green head band "cool huh?" blake asked allison nodded and got closer to him she turned her head and saw scott standing frowning she smirked and kissed blake on the lips when she let go her red lipstick was smudged to his lips as she giggled and walked away erica saw what happened and walked over scott making sure allison was watching erica grabbed scott's face and forcefully kissed him allison jaws dropped and she clenched her hands nails digging into her palms lydia quickly moved allison away from the betrayal "what was that for" scott asked keeping his head low "to make allison and stiles jealous" erica smirked and walked away someone tapped scott's shoulder when he turned around allison smacked scott across the face as she grabbed his red shirt "I hope your happy" allison snarled scott could see anger and betrayal in her eyes alllison let go and walked outside scott quickly followed "what the hell" scott said behind allison who didn't turn around "you kissed erica and the last she was that close she had you pinned to the lockers and she also threatened to steal you away from me!oh wait, you don't care" allison yelled luckily no one was outside just those two "you don't think i cared when you kissed blake hoover" scott yelled allison just turned her heels and walked away she got a ride from stiles but she would walk home scott was over the edge he was mad,tired,losing his freaking mind and to top it all off he was horny he hasn't fucked her since she left for the summer and seeing her mock him and flirting with other men made it worse scott forcefully grabbed allison's arm and dragged her to the back of his car shoving her in as he got in and pinned her arms "McCall you are fucking lunatic" she yelled as he sucked her neck


	7. Chapter 7

as allison squirmed under scott stiles was calling her name scott stopped and looked back as allison got away from scott but was pulled on top of him his hands resting on her ass the door opened and lydia pulled allison out as scott sat up stiles gave him a death glare as scott got out stiles hissed"not cool you kiss erica now your trying to have sex with allison make up your damn mind" scott just crossed his arms and said "why do you care cause you guys have been mocking us since you got back" scott growled as issac boyd and erica came out stiles just turned his heels and walked to his car with the girls already inside "can we go" issac whined as he and boyd walked to their cars "how long before we snap" scott asked "it give it two hours" erica said rushing towards the boys as scott got in his car he blushed when he saw one of allison's old bra fall out the glove box and quickly shoved back in "oh damn" scott whimpered as his cock pulsed


	8. Chapter 8

the next day allison kept a close eye on scott but he kept talking to some girl she's his height which allison was trying to do tan, blonde, screaming dream girl and she has an Australian accent but she has a brother he kept staring at allison "crickey blace might as well ask the sheila out" the girl said "easy for you bailey this wildy dingo isn't good enough for her" he hissed as allison turned and looked at blace he turned his head as allison walked to blake "hi i'm allison" allison said giving him her hand to shake bailey nudged him as he took her hand and kissed "In Australia that how men say hello to pretty gals like you" bailey explained to a blushing allison as she giggled "well nice to meet you" allison said "i'm bailey this is my older brother blace" bailey introduced "hehe...well it's nice to meet you do you guys know Scott McCall" allison asked as the nodded their head allison pulled out a bright red lipstick tube as she grabbed blace's arm as she wrote she number "call me sometime" allison said as she winked at blace and walked away "well you got the sheila's number" bailey said as walked towards scott "crickey she will make a perfect chainmate"

**super short so i know will their be a blallison yes but it will end with scallison at the end R&R luv you**


	9. Chapter 9

allison was in her room doing homework when there was a knock on her window allison opened it and saw blace she quickly helped him in and closed the window "how did you i know live here" allison asked was he stalking her like matt "we're neighbors right across from ya only bailey can see ya from her window" blace said allison saw a fang in fact two fangs "what are you" allison asked "w-what" blace said backing away "what are you i see fangs and their real" allison said "all right i'm a vampire" blace said as he showed her his fangs and red eyes that used to be blue "oh my-da-" blace covered her mouth before she could scream for help "keep quiet if my parents find out that I'm seeing a mortal they'll burn me for real" blace hissed he suddenly kissed allison on the lips then left with his vampire speed "hope scott doesn't vampire on me" allison mumbled as she got on video chat and called stiles

**remind you of a movie or show *laughs* i'm so evil so what did you think i know super short make them longer well i running out of ideas and i can't make them longer R&R -_- !**


	10. Chapter 10

stiles accepted the call "hey chickadee! was up" stiles said "dude don't freak but there are vampires here and one of them came over like two minutes ago" allison said looking through her window she saw bailey and bailey just waved as allison slowly waved "whoa!the bloodsuckers are here i gotta tell scott" stiles said looking for his phone"no don't we can't let derek or any of the wolves know" allison panicked "did she bite you" stiles asked still looking for his phone" actually it's a he and no,but his family lives right across from me and the siblings go to our school" allison said remembering what scott did in his car she doesn't want go through that with a vampire "stiles what are doing" allison asked when she saw stiles dialing a number"telling scott" stiles said as he got an answer "oh my god stiles" allison said trying to drown stiles out so scott couldn't hear "scott dude listen the-hold on" stiles muted the volume allison jaw dropped 'how dare he' "sorry so as i was saying we got vampires" stiles said he heard a growl vampires on the hale's territory "and they lives across from allison" he heard a snarl then scott hung-up "oops" stiles squeaked

* * *

there was a harsh knock on her window allison opened it and the hale pack quickly came in checked her all over "hey,hey,hey!stop what the hell" allison said "where are they" derek growled"who"allison asked "the vampires where are they" scott snarled "hold on a sec" allison grabbed her phone and called stiles"hey stiles,yeah i'm gonna kill you"allison hung up and jumped out her window "follow her" derek said

**listen this just went from adventure to horror and the reason I know those australian words is cause i'm partly from australia **


	11. Chapter 11

**so i am not in the mood to write about allison chocking the piss out of scott- i mean stiles i'm out of mind today xoxo enjoy!**

after leaving stiles' house allison climbed into bed only to be kidnapped by vampires only she was took right across the street where she was chained and topless "well well our son here says he told ya about us miss sheila well we just gotta make sure you don't want speak like a hyena" a woman with red hair said she raised something and threw it down making a loud cracking sound causing a deep gash in allison's back causing her to cry out of pain "take care of her i'll take care of blace" the woman left leaving bailey to whip allison as her screams filled the house luckily derek and erica heard her scream along with scott and boyd "come on" erica said as she and the boys ran to save allison they also heard a boys cry out of pain "that must be blace derek boyd you take blace me and erica will get allison"scott said busting down the door "michale stop those mangy mutts mate" the woman yelled when she saw the wolves michale charged towards them as derek easily took him down allowing the others to get by scott had grabbed allison as erica fought bailey punching and biting her scott finally be-headed bailey while boyd and derek shredded the woman blace was set on fire but he said something "tell-aallison i-i love her" blace chocked boyd looked at derek who looked at blace "you'll tell her i said that right" bllace said in an american accent and fully "uh yeah totaly" derek lied as he and boyd left blace dead back down stairs scott was kissing allison who was kissing him back

**last chapter for this story i had to make funny read do you love me,or me goodbye**


	12. deleted scene 1

**hey all you teen wolf lovers hope your excited for tonight's teen wolf episode can't wait so i decided to make deleted scenes from 'unlike them' hope you enjoy**

stiles p.o.v

the pack called to see them said it was important by the time we get to derek's loft we see scott trying not to make eye contact erica biting her nails aiden looking away issac looks like he's gonna cry and derek has no emotion "your out the pack" derek said i laughed as the girls snickered "we're serious" derek said we stopped laughing something in me set on fire as i grew a crazy smile that made everyone back up i did nothing and walked out with allison and lydia right behind me as soon we we're out of eye sight allison grabbed a crowbar and threw it at derek's car as we raced into the jeep and away from the beeping car with the busted window never cross an argent


	13. deleted scene 2

lydia's p.o.v

we were about to leave spain when i decided that we should get makeovers so we went to rue 21 where we found cute outfits stiles picked a red shirt black leather jacket blue jeans and red sketchers allison got her hair cut short and dyed it red in the middle she picked out a blue see through shirt red booty shorts black rampage leather boots finally i picked out a pink dress white high heels and a pink head band the wolves are going to drop dead for us


	14. Chapter 14

deleted scene 3

stiles locked his door and was about lock the window when allison had bet him to it "your dead you little insect" allison growled stiles yelled and ran around his room as allison had chased them "i said don't you hear what you wanna hear" allison yelled as she grabbed stiles by the collar luckily the wolves came in just to allison on stiles scott ran over and grabbed allison's hips "release,release" scott said as he pulled allison's body but her hands stayed on stiles' leg derek had finally got allison's hands off stiles and push her back "your a spitfire you know that right" stiles said in his sarcastic voice "oh i'll show you fire" allison said as went for stiles only for boyd to grab her and and the others held her down


End file.
